


Los secretos...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vendería mi alma al infierno, una vez más, para poder estar contigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carta de Hyoga a Ikki

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.  
> Adv: Este es el fic más cursi y más malo de los que tengo. Así que leer con mucho reparo.

**Los secretos del corazón**

Tengo tanto por decirte, pero nunca encuentro las palabras correctas, nada explica este extraño sentimiento que crece día a día.   
Si supieras que la luz de tus ojos ilumina mi día, mi camino y mi vida... Ojos del tiempo o el azul de tus cabellos.  
He pensado decirte todo en un simple papel, en una carta, por más cursi que eso te suene. Con las palabras no me llevo muy bien, en cambio me expreso mejor cuando escribo. 

Sé que soy cerrado, pero tú me superas. Sé también que no sientes los mismo que yo, y que al enterarte no conseguiré tu amor, si no tu odio, por lastimar a la persona que mas quieres. Por eso debo pensar bien lo que haré. Si llegaras a leer algo respecto a mis sentimientos de seguro que yo estaría un millón de noches lejos de aquí.

Desearía saber qué sueñas por las noches, desearía saber con quién, me gustaría tanto velar tus sueños, pero sé que nunca me lo permitirías.

¿Enamorado? No sé... no sé si eso define lo que me pasa, no sé siquiera si tiene nombre, solo sé que está ahí y que crece día a día, muy fuerte y en mi corazón. Y tú, ausente y distante, cada vez más y más.

A veces fantaseo... fantaseo que eres mío, que soy tuyo, pero enseguida la dura realidad me despierta y me demuestra que las cosas son así para mí. Y tú ni te das por aludido.

¡Soy tan estúpido, tan infantil! Me cuesta tanto darte las buenas noches o siquiera decirte hola. Tanto que a veces huyo de tu presencia cuando lo que más quiero es estar allí para contemplarte.

Y la persona que tengo al lado, tal vez el ser que más me ame en la tierra, se da cuenta de mi situación, pero por amor prefiere callar. Cuánto me duele eso... no poder darle algo que me sobra. Es tan difícil, es como si el amor tuviese dueño.

En tal caso el dueño de mi amor eres tú. Tú, que ni lo notas. En parte es lo mejor; quisiera evitar herir a las personas que amo.

Si pudieras leer los ojos de las personas, descubrirías en los míos cuanto te amo. Es mi única manera de declararte lo que siento. Porque dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y a veces mi alma llora. ¿Puedes notar eso?

Cuánto duele; pero si me dieran a elegir entre haber amado y sufrido por ello, o haber muerto sin haber amado, me quedaría con lo primero. Aunque muchas veces me hiciste desear lo segundo. Del amor al odio hay un paso, cuanta verdad hay en eso. Cuantas veces te habré odiado.

No soy bueno con las palabras. Eso ya lo sé. Menos cuando se trata de ti, pero no quiero morir con esto adentro, igual sé que tarde o temprano, si no te tengo entre mis brazos moriré de amor.

Que sorpresa sería para ti enterarte que yo, el cubo de hielo, siente todo esto por ti. Si me dieras una posibilidad. 

Pero sé que nunca lo harás.

He pensado en decirte estas cursilerías, pero no van con el “duro” Phoenix. Desearía poder hablarte, que me hables como hablas con cualquier otro.

¿Enamorado? No sé... no sé si eso define lo que sucede en mi interior. Pero me está consumiendo, me está matando. ¿Tanto duele el amor?

Aun es peor cuando el amor se fusiona con la pasión. Cuanto deseo ser yo el que esté en tu cama en este momento. No te imaginas cuanto deseo que seas tú el que este junto a mí en este momento. Mas sé que eso es imposible.

A veces fantaseo. Fantaseo que eres mío, que soy tuyo; pero son puras ilusiones. Eso me lo demuestras día a día con la distancia que creas con tanta facilidad. Tal vez será que estoy siendo demasiado obvio y estas evitando lo peor. Lo entiendo.

¡Soy tan estúpido, tan infantil! Me cuesta tanto darte las buenas noches o siquiera decirte “hola”. Parezco un niño iluso, incapaz de mantener una conversación adulta. No al menos contigo. La dureza de tu voz, de tu presencia y de todo tu ser, me apabulla.

Y la persona que tengo al lado, tal vez el ser que más me ame en la tierra, se da cuenta de mi situación. Peor aún saber cuánto daño le estoy causando. De seguro es el ser en la tierra que menos merece sufrir.

Si pudieras leer los ojos de las personas, descubrirías en los míos cuanto te amo; pero creo que sería lo mejor si llegaras a eso, que hagas de cuenta que nada sucede. Por el bien de los tres.

Cuánto duele; pero si me darían a elegir entre haber amado y sufrido por ello o haber muerto sin haber amado… ¡Ja! Ahora en este momento, juro que no sé que preferiría.

No soy bueno con las palabras. Eso ya lo sé. Menos cuando se trata de ti. ¿Moriré sin decirte palabra alguna sobre esto? Tal vez sea lo mejor. Sí, sí. Estoy seguro de ello.

He pensado en otras cursilerías, pero no van con él “duro” Ikki. Desearía poder hablarte, que me hables como hablas con cualquier otro. Pero me confirmo una y otra vez, o mejor dicho, me autoengaño de que eso es lo correcto.

¿Enamorado? No sé... no sé si eso define lo que sucede en mi interior; pero debo terminar con este martirio de alguna forma... o morir en el intento.

¡Soy tan estúpido, tan infantil! Me cuesta tanto darte las buenas noches o siquiera decirte hola. Entonces no te hablare nunca más de ser necesario, inclusive me privaré de tu melódica voz. Tan hechizante para mí.

Y la persona que tengo al lado, tal vez el ser que más me ame en la tierra, se da cuenta de mi situación. Qué tristeza su situación. Mediar entre el amor de dos personas que ama.

Si pudieras leer los ojos de las personas, descubrirías en los míos cuanto te amo; si es necesario los mantendría cerrados todo el tiempo, me los arrancaría. Aunque eso me privara de tu figura.  
Cuánto duele; pero si me darían a elegir entre haber amado y sufrido por ello o haber muerto sin haber amado... preferiría lo primero, por supuesto; pero en mi caso sería en perfecto silencio. Nunca té enterarías de ello.

Todo por el bien de la persona que amamos. Todo sea por Shun.


	2. Carta de Ikki a Hyoga

No puedo comprender lo que sucede en mi interior, es algo que no puedo manejar ni controlar.   
Vendería mi alma al infierno, una vez más, para poder estar contigo. Siempre tan distante, no sabes cuánto necesito tu presencia, sobre todo en las noches cuando hay frío... 

Iluminas mi triste y solitaria alma, vagabunda y errante, buscadora de dueño.   
Hace tanto frío aquí en mi cama y ni un cuerpo para calentarla. Mas no cualquier cuerpo, sólo pretendo el tuyo.

Trato de olvidar, trato de olvidarte ¿pero cómo olvidar con la mente, algo que el corazón se empeña en recordarte?

Pienso, pronuncio, escucho tu nombre y mi piel se eriza, mi corazón late aceleradamente, más cuando viene de él. Mi hermano menor.

En el aire se respira el temor al rechazo, la vergüenza de un amor prohibido, la tristeza de amar y no ser correspondido.

Y sé que no lo amas, y sé que el ya lo sabe, y sé que eso té está matando. A mí también. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

Y en mi mente repito tu nombre, que se cuela caprichoso entre mis labios. Sobre todo a la noche, cuando más solo me siento, ya que por más compañía que tenga, tu ausencia hace carecer de interés e importancia todo lo demás. ¡Soy tan egoísta!

Y me duele en el alma, en lo más profundo. Amarte así es tan injusto, ¿por qué a ti? ¿Por qué no a otro? ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? ¡Maldita seas!

Iluminas mi triste y solitaria alma, vagabunda y errante, buscadora de dueño. Mas sé que no debo buscarle dueño... por lo menos, sé que no debo buscarte a ti para que seas ese dueño.

Hace tanto frío aquí en mi cama y ni un cuerpo para calentarla... mas no cualquier cuerpo, sólo el tuyo. Y sé que no debo; pero no puedo evitar extrañar aquella época en la que eras mío.

No puedo comprender lo que sucede en mi interior, es algo que no puedo manejar ni controlar. Trataré de enterrarlo en lo más profundo. Vendería mi alma al infierno para que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Trato de olvidar, trato de olvidarte ¿pero cómo olvidar con la mente, algo que el corazón se empeña en recordarte? Deberé hallar la forma, cueste lo que cueste.  
Cuánto necesito tu presencia, sobre todo en las noches cuando hay frío. Iluminas mi triste y solitaria alma... quedará así, apagada y sin vida, pues no correré a tu encuentro, no buscaré refugio en tus brazos, ni consuelo en tus labios.

Lo ocultaré, es lo mejor para los tres y lo sabes muy bien. Vendería mi alma al infierno con tal de no verlo sufrir. Sé que él te necesita más. Él es más frágil que yo. Yo puedo vivir con esto, sé que él no. Ambos podemos vivir con esto.

Tus ojos iluminan el camino de él y yo pierdo la razón tan sólo al verte.

Y el saber que mis sentimientos serian correspondidos me ahoga en este mar de penas. Si pudieras comprender mi situación. Es mi hermano menor. Y tú te crees que soy tan ciego como para no ver en tus ojos la tristeza que te da saber que lo nuestro nunca se daría.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
